emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Items
Currently Owned 'Yin Yang Sea of Blood' * Li Qiye first encountered the Yin Yang Sea of Blood at the start of the Emperors Era. * Millions of years later Li Qiye obtained the Yin Yang Sea of Blood from the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Saint Cavern where it was left by Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon as a payment for Dark Crow's protection of the Gate. * Several months later, when Li Qiye reached the Physique Accumulation level, he refined the Yin Yang Sea of Blood into his Longevity Treasure. * He is using it ever since. 'Tetra-War Bronze Chariot' * This Chariot was Dark Crow's carriage for millions of years. * At the start of the Emperors Era he gifted it to Min Ren's foster daughter. * He regained the Chariot in the Current Era from Qingxuan Yuanhe. 'Heaven Sealing Pentagate' * Li Qiye got it from Coffin-Tapping Imp. 'World Seal' * It is Li Qiye's True Fate Treasure, created from the Stone At The Peak of the Divine Dragon Mountain in the Prime Ominous Grave's Metal Realm. * After destroying an imperial weapon with it, three Immortal Emperor Life Treasures were forced into submission and later given to Allpine Treefather, the four-eyed basilisk and Madame Zi Yan. 'Benevolent Saber' * Min Ren's Immortal Emperor True Treasure. 'Blood Kingdom' * He referenced the Blood-devil’s kingdom to create his own using the ancient blood inside the Blood Pond, the treasure blood from the Kingdom of Blood and worldly essence from an ancestral vein, which was originally Terra's Root. * Used to cultivate the Twelve Gods And Devils. 'Twelve Gods And Devils' * They were created by Li Qiye from the Myriad Thoughts Pot's scraps. Each statue has the abilities of one of the 12 Immortal Physiques. * Li Qiye used the Twelve Gods And Devils against Resplendent Godking, Cao Guojian and Terra King. Roaring Conch * Li Qiye obtained the ship after Ling Fengyun agreed to surrender to save the disciples of the sect. 'The Flame in the Crystal Pillar' * Li Qiye's ultimate trump card aganist the Old Villainous Heavens. It has the power to destroy the universe and all things in it. Previously Owned 'Min Ren's Dual Blades' * Li Qiye chose them as his weapon from the Weapon Armory. * Li Qiye used them and the Invisible Dual Blades to defend against Leng Shizhi's Thirty Six Celestial Deities Sword Formation. * Li Qiye shattered the blades and unleashed the remaining Emperor’s power to destroy another Emperor's possession, the Emperor’s ring carried by Azure Mysterious Heavenly Prince in the Evil Infested Ridge. 'Min Ren's Ancient Zither' * An Emperor's Possession that was hidden in the Zither Pavilion. * Playing the Ancient Zither can activate Immortal Emperor Min Ren's power and a matchless Dao of Zither imprinted in faint patterns in the Zither Pavilion. * Li Qiye used up all of the Emperor's aura in a fight with Jikong Jian. 'Six Dao Sword' * Li Qiye obtained it in the Evil Infested Ridge. * It was formed from the Primordial Foundations of the Six Dao Lotus and the Evil Typha Tree from the ancient ages. * He gave it to Li Shuangyan. 'Immortal Blood Spear' * Millions of years ago this spear was Dark Crow's weapon. * Eventually he gave it to Black Dragon King and it was transformed into the Black Dragon Spear. * In the Current Era the spear is Zi Cuining's possession. Li Qiye revealed its history and abilities to her, and decided to not take it back. 'Perimeter of the Wise Sages ' * Li Qiye used it to defend the Heavenly Dao Academy. 'Imperial Violet Hammer' * San Dao's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure from the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom. * Li Qiye stole it from Azure Mysterious Heavenly Prince and used it to kill him. * Before leaving for the Sacred Nether World Li Qiye gave it to Li Shuangyan. 'Black Tortoise Rod' * Fu Mo's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure from the Brilliance Ancient Kingdom. * Li Qiye stole it from Zu Huangwu and used it to kill him. * Before leaving for the Sacred Nether World Li Qiye gave it to Chen Baojiao. 'Mundane Sword' * Fan Chen's Immortal Emperor True Treasure borrowed from Simple Mountain Immortal Kingdom's Xian Fan. * Used to fight against the Insect King Imperial Lineage and the Titanic Crescent Sacred Ground in the Prime Ominous Grave. 'Origin Sealing Spear' * Borrowed from the Ancestral Flow Master. * Used to fight the dark existence in the Ancestral Realm. 'Primal Ancestral Armor' * Borrowed from the Kingdom of Heaven. * Used to fight the dark existence in the Ancestral Realm. Nine Words True Bow * It is a Life Treasure created by Li Qiye from the Pristine Worldly Metal. * He gave it to Jian Wushuang after she became his servant. Brave Tiger Legion’s Temporal Spire * Li Qiye used it to destroy the Divine Valley. * The Coiling Dragon Banner surrendered to the bronze spire and Li Qiye gave the Banner to Allpine Treefather. 'Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror' * During his trip to the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground Li Qiye used three Corpse Treasures and information about where Chu Yuntian's burial is located to get the Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror from Bu Lianxiang. * Li Qiye used the Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror to steal the Imperial Violet Hammer and Black Tortoise Rod. * Li Qiye gave it back to Bu Lianxiang. Fragmented Realm Spatial Disk * This was the supreme treasure of the Nantian Clan. Young King Nantian used it to trap the Tetra-War Bronze Chariot in his attempt to steal it and kill Li Qiye. However, it was he who was killed and the Fragmented Realm Spatial Disk was obtained by Li Qiye. * Li Qiye gave it to Little Autumn. * It is used to open the box of the Space Scripture. 'Benevolent Armament' * A set of armour from the Machine World, with the Ancient Triangular School attached to its back as pair of wings acting as an engine. * It needs lighting essence refined by an Immortal Emperor as fuel. * Li Qiye used it during the siege of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. 'Hundred-Saints Hall Plaque' * An old plaque with three faintly visible words engraved on it — Hundred-Saints Hall - in an archaic style with a celestial system and a portion of a vast universe lingering around them and a crow carved above these three words. * The plaque carried the supreme will of an unstoppable cavalry and Li Qiye used it to instantly penetrate the ancestral ground of the Ironscale School and annihilate it with a single blow. Silver Fox Banner * The Banner of the Indomitable Battalion of the Silver Fox Legion, which is hanging in the middle of the Dongting Lake’s grand chamber. * Used to summon the Indomitable Battalion and kill the enemies of Dongting Lake. 'Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion' * Li Qiye found it in the Prime Ominous Grave's Wood Realm. * Later the lamp absorbed black flames from the Dark Star in the Water Realm's Sea of Stars. * He gave it to Worldguard True God before his departure to the Tenth World. 'Netherlord Hexagear Launcher' * It is a Forbidden Weapon created by Dark Crow based on the Machine World's technologies. For safety reasons, Dark Crow separated it into two sections. The main one was hidden in the Earth Vein beneath the Crouching Dragon Mountain Range while the other one was stored in the Little Sea Village's temple. * Li Qiye retrieved both parts of the Netherlord Hexagear Launcher in the Current Era shortly after his return from the Heaven Spirit World. * He gave it to Worldguard True God before his departure to the Tenth World. 'Purple Coffin' * A mysterious wooden coffin the size of one’s palm with natural runes carved atop of it. * Li Qiye got it from Coffin-Tapping Imp. * He gave it to Bu Lianxiang before his departure to the Tenth World. 'Declivity-Mountain Bell' * Li Qiye stole it from Titanic Crescent Saint Child. * He gave it to Bu Lianxiang before his departure to the Tenth World.